Other Side Of The Enemy
by qwert
Summary: what happens when a certain blonde Slytherin boy overhears a conversation with his two worst enemies?


AN: I don't own anything, blah blah blah... please review when you're done reading this! Thank you!

(Draco Malfoy's POV)

I was walking down the hallway on my way to lunch in the great hall when I heard two people talking in a nearby classroom. Being the kind of guy that I am, I stopped to listen and see who it was.

It was Harry and that mudblood friend of his. It seemed as if Harry was sad, but what the hell would he have to be sad about? Wasn't he getting all the attention he wanted, or was his head seriously _that_ big?

I decided to check it out.

"Harry... really, it's okay. You're fine," I heard Hermione say to Harry.

"Yeah, but my parents aren't!" Harry said back.

'What happened to his parents?' I thought to myself, but then I remembered that they were dead. 'Why does he sound so shocked to learn that his parents aren't fine, he is seriously _that_ dumb?'

"Harry... calm down. It was just a dream," I heard her say to him as she put her arm around him.

What Harry ever saw in that mudblood is totally beyond me. I really can't believe that they are actually going out. As much as I hate Harry, even _I_ think he could do better than that bookworm.

'Is he seriously _that_ upset about a stupid dream? Now that I think about it, what does Hermione see in Harry?' I asked myself as I shuddered in horrid disgust.

"Mione, you don't understand. Your parents were never killed. You don't still have dreams about their deaths 16 years after it happened, you can't see in your head the most vile creature ever imaginable killing your only real family. You don't know what it's like to wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, screaming at Voldemort to let your parents live, to let you have a normal life. Voldemort took more away from me then just my parents, Mione. He took away the only normal part of my life," Harry said sadly.

Hermione got up then and gave him a hug.

'Big deal, so his parents got killed, so what? There are tons of orphans out there. Tons. Why should we all feel sorry for him? It's not like he doesn't get enough sympathy from everyone anyway, what with him _almost_ dying when he fought Voldemort again last year, for the final time. Too bad it was almost,' I thought bitterly.

"Harry? Are you going to be okay?" the mudblood then asked.

"Maybe."

"So, how was your summer?" Hermione asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Well, as you know, I got to spend most of it with Ron and the Weasleys," he started.

'That is so pathetic. Who in their right mind would want to spend any amount of time with the red haired freaks called Weasleys? What kind of a last name is that anyway? Sounds like a weasel,' I said to myself.

"But the beginning of the summer was torture, what with Dudley getting even bigger than he already was and Vernon having an even shorter temper. I think it was the worst ever this year. I got locked in the closet for 2 straight days for just asking for a glass of milk with dinner. I can't say how glad I was to be going to the Weasleys, where I could actually _eat_ my food, instead of giving it to Dudley. I guess that is why I'm so skinny and all, cause I starve over the summer," he added, sounding glum.

Hermione gave him another hug then and told him it was going to be all right.

"Well, at least Malfoy hasn't been picking on you a whole lot this year," Hermione said, trying to cheer him up no doubt.

I continued to listen, because I wanted to hear Harry's response to this.

"Yeah, but don't forget, it's only one week into school. And who knows what he has thought up to tease me about this year," Harry said, looking up at Hermione.

'Wow. He really has it tougher than I thought, doesn't he? Maybe I have been wrong all these years... maybe,' I said to myself.

Just then, Crabbe walked by and said very loudly, "Hey Draco!"

Hermione and Harry turned around just then, seeing me watching them.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm _not_ in the mood right now," Harry said, his face still showing signs of sadness.

"I, I just... just wanted to let you know that you both better watch it this year, I'm going to have tons of fun making you both miserable!" it just came out of my mouth. I sauntered away then, feeling a bit bad about what I had said, knowing what I know now.

But oh well, that is just me. I guess I might have to work on that. Might.

THE END


End file.
